


Something to Remember

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Clearly this is AU, Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, POV Susan Ivanova, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Ivanova and Han Solo have been traveling together. Their adventure is coming to an end as they reach Babylon 5.





	Something to Remember

She was tired of him. That was what she knew.

And sometimes she--felt--knew--well, her, um, problem, was...more of a problem.

They had discovered many things together, mostly to do with how to embarrass Chewy, because she could pull a prank with the best of them, and it was fun.

And, you know, things in space, they had traveled together for a long time.

But she was getting tired now. She was craving other things. Stability. Not having to deal with Han all the time. I mean, that's a big one, right? Who doesn't feel that way sometimes? Han is...Han. 

And she knows. He has other things to do too. They have other paths to cross.

So she's tired. Tired in space, in their little ship, and she rubs Chewy's head just a little, affectionate, and says, "That was _more_ than I was expecting, you know, traveling with you this long."

"Seeing everything we've seen," he says.

He's tired too. She hears it (in the back of her head) in his voice.

"It's been a good run, more than I expected too. You're a good hustler, Ivanova. We've done good."

They're nearing the station. Her next assignment. His next stop.

Really, it's amazing she's tolerated this for this long. And she's ready to reach her home base. Her next project. Real diplomacy and not just seeing who she can get what out of.

Well, maybe that's what diplomacy is, anyway, but...

This will be different.

Still. Meeting Han Solo. That was definitely something to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, B5/Star Wars, gen, Ivanova and Han, space travel is sometimes more than expected.


End file.
